Drive meeting
by Kyungcupcake
Summary: Jongdae dan Xiumin baru bertemu beberapa kali. Tapi nafsu dan gairah mengarahkan mereka pada nikmatnya duniawi. XIUCHEN, Jongdae, Xiumin, Porn With Plot, Mature, N-21?, GS (Xiumin girl). Typo merajalela. Warning! summary and title failed.
1. Chapter 1

Jongdae hanya lelaki biasa yang bekerja apa saja untuk mendapatkan uang. Keluarganya bukan orang kaya. Ayahnya hanya buruh pabrik, kemudian ibunya bekerja di tempat penitipan anak sebagai salah satu pengasuh. Ia hanya bersekolah seperlunya dan tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan ke universitas. Adiknya yang sekarang masih bersekolah menjadi harapan mereka. Semoga adiknya tidak berakhir seperti Jongdae yang hanya menjadi pekerja kasar.

Pergaulan Jongdae cukup luas. Walaupun bukan bergaul seperti para anak orang kaya, setidaknya Jongdae punya banyak koneksi. Dia cukup baik dan ramah, dan juga tak segan membantu temannya jida dibutuhkan. Sehingga jika ia berhenti dari suatu pekerjaan ada saja temannya yang menawarkannya pekerjaan lain. Karena ia memang tidak membatasi pergaulannya. Seburuk apapun atau sehancur apapun orang yang berteman dengannya, ia yakin dia tidak mudah terpengaruh dan masuk ke pergaulan yang salah.

Pernah suatu waktu ia berteman dengan seseorang yang bekerja atau bisa dibilang mencari mangsa di bar ataupun klub malam. Dan temannya bilang ada orang yang menawar Jongdae dengan harga yang cukup tinggi untuk menemani mereka selama satu malam. Jongdae pada awalnya cukup tertarik, dalam bayangannya dia hanya perlu menusukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina seorang wanita. Dan mereka mencapai kenikmatan bersama. Tapi setelah tau bahwa yang memberikan tawaran atas tubuhnya ada seorang pria, jongdae benar-benar kabur dan tidak menghubungi temannya lebih dari satu bulan. Jongdae masih tidak berani bahkan untuk membayangkan jika dia harus memegang penis laki-laki lain, atau harus merasakan pantatnya dibobol oleh daging tak bertulang milik pria manapun.

Jongdae sekarang sudah berkerja disebuah gudang milik perusahaan distribusi, kegiatannya setiap hari ialah mengecek barang yang datang, lalu membawanya ke dalam gudang, merapihkannya dan menyusunnya sesuai jenis barang dan tanggal kedatangannya. Jam kerja berakhir pukul setengah 4 sore setiap harinya. Karena tahun ini adiknya akan masuk ke sekolah menengah atas orang tua jondae meminta bantuannya secara finansial untuk membantu pendidikan adiknya. Jongdae sebenarnya mememiliki tabungan, tapi ia sangat sayang jika harus menyentuh tabungan itu. Oleh karenanya ia mempunyai dua pekerjaan berkat bantuan temannya.

Tampat kerja Jongdae sekarang berada di bagian utara pinggir kota, sedangkan rumah Jondgae berada di pinggir kota juga, hanya saja di sisi lainnya. Di barat daya dari pusat kota. Untuk pulang ke rumahnya jika menaiki bis di harus berganti bis sebanyak 2 kali, dan harus berjalan selama 15 menit diantara pergantian bus tersebut. Untuk memanfaatkan itu ia kemudian bekerja sebagai supir panggilan. Dan karena ia memiliki teman yang bekerja untuk mengatur pembagian pesanan, ia selalu mendapatkan pelanggan dengan tujuan yang searah dengan rumahnya. Atau setidaknya mengurangi ongkos bisnya dan bisa duduknya nyaman di dalam mobil ber-AC.

Sudah 2 bulan Jongdae kerja sampingan menjadi supir pengganti. Dalam dua bulan ini Jongdae sudah beberapa kali mengantarkan orang yang sama. Seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit putih mulus, dada yang cukup besar. Pasti terasa kenyal jika ia meremasnya. Dan mata kucing itu, dengan hidung kecil dan mulut kecilnya yang jika tertawa lebar akan mempertunjukkan semua barisan giginya.

"Maaf, apa anda Xiumin- _ssi_?" Jongdae menyapa wanita itu. Memastikan dia benar pelanggannya.

"Ah iya, ini kunci mobilnya. Mobilnya di sebelah situ." Wanita itu menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna biru metallic. Jongdae kemudian menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci mobilnya. Langsung duduk di bangku pengemudi. Sedikit kaget ketika melihat wanita yang tinggi badannya sama dengan ia duduk dikursi penumpang bagian depan, disebelah tempatnya mengemudi. Lalu jongdae memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Maaf, kenapa anda tidak duduk dibelakang saja?"

"Aku tidak suka duduk di belakang." Jawab wanita itu singkat. Lalu menyibukan diri pada layar yang berada di _dashboard_ mobil.

"Aku sudah menyeting alamat rumahku. Kau bisa mengikuti arahan dan petunjuk yang ada disana."

"Baik." Jongdae menjawab singkat. Diakhir malam itu Jongdae tahu tempat tinggal wanita itu. Bahkan tahu di lantai dan di kamar nomor berapa ia tinggal. Karena Jongdae sempat menawarkan diri untuk membantunya membawa barang bawaannya ke dalam apartemennya. Awalnya Jongdae sangat bersyukur karena dari semua pelanggan yang diberikan kepadanya, rumah Xiumin merupakan yang terdekat dengan tempat tinggalnya. Ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit untuk sampai di daerah tempat ia dibesarkan tersebut.

Sampai dipertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya semakin banyak hal yang ia syukuri jika harus mengantar Xiumin pulang. Dipertemuan keempat ia menjemput Xiumin disebuah restoran. Sepertinya ia baru saja minum-minum bersama dengan teman kerjanya. Ketika masuk dan duduk di dalam mobil sepertinya wanita bermata kucing itu gerah. Ia membuka blazer yang dikenakannya, dan meninggalkan kemeja tanpa lengan yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, ia bahkan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Menyuguhkan pemandangan indah, belahan dada yang besar itu Nampak sangat menggiurkan. Jongdae berpikir payudara kenyal itu pasti sangan nikmat untuk dijamah.

Penis jongdae rasanya mulai membesar dan memenuhi celananya ketika melihat paha mulus wanita mabuk yang tertidur di sebelahnya terekspose. Rok selutut yang dikenakannya tersingkap, dan lagi posisi duduknya mengangkang seolah sedang berharap ada penis yang akan masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaannya. ' _sial'_ rutuk Jongdae dalam hati, Jongdae benar-benar terangsang oleh kelakuan pelanggannya yang mabuk tersebut.

Dalam perjalan pulang itu Jongdae tengah focus untuk menyetir, berusaha mengabaikan hasratnya yang ingin menjamah tubuh Xiumin. Tapi entah ia harus bersyukur atau merutuk. Karena ia mendengar wanita yang sedang mabuk itu mendesah.

Ketika menengok untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, Jongdae menemukan bahwa Xiumin sedang meremas payudaranya sendiri, dan satu tangannya berada diantara kedua pahanya yang membuat rok yang dikenakan naik ke perut, mempertontonkan celana dalam berenda berwarna merah yang sangat menggoda yang sekarang sudah lolos dari pinggang XIumin dan berada di betisnya. Wanita itu sedang ber _masturbasi_ di sebelahnya. Suara desahan wanita itu sudah memenuhi mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Jongdae. Ia sempat akan menabrak mobil yang melaju berlawanan arah dengannya ketika mendengar Xiumin melenguh ditempat duduknya. Lalu Jondae memutuskan untuk menepikan mobil itu di pinggir jalan.

Jongdae melihat bahwa kemeja yang dikenakan Xiumin sudah tidak terkancing seluruhnya. Menampilkan bra dengan warna yang senada dengan celana dalam berenda yang dipakai wanita itu. Jondae ingin sekali melahap bibir wanita yang duduk disebelahnya. Ingin sekali menangkupkan payudara wanita tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, dan merasa jika ia memasukan jarinya diselangkangan wanita itu akan terasa nikmat. Tapi Jongdae tidak ingin menjadi pemerkosa, harga dirinya pun masih ada dan ia tidak suka berhubungan seks dengan wanita yang sedang mabuk.

Jongdae kemudian membuka kancing celananya, menurunkan celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Dan meloloskan kemaluannya yang sedari tadi memberontak mencari perhatian. Ia memijit-mijit penisnya itu, sembari menyaksikan Xiumin berdesah dan melenguh di tempatnya. Sekarang bra dengan pengait didepan yang menutupi kedua payudara indah tersebut sudah terbuka dan jatuh di pinggir tubuh Xiumin. Puting yang berwarna merah dan sudah mengeras tersebut benar-benar menggoda Jongdae untuk menhisapnya. Tapi Jondae masih bertahan, ia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Meremas kedua bolanya, lalu sedikit menggaruk lubang kencingnya menimbulkan sensasi yang menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Suara desahan Xiumin semakin menjadi-jadi, suara jarinya yang sedang bermain divaginanya pun terdengar. Seperti music indah ditelinga jongdae. Jongdae semakin mempercepat kocokkan pada penisnya. Melihat bahwa Xiumin sudah hampir sampai karena badannya melonjak-lonjak dari kursi penumpang itu. Pinggangnya bergerak naik turun tidak karuan. Kedua pahanya mengangkang semakin lebar, kepalanya terangkat memperlihat leher mulus yang ingin sekali Jongdae kecup.

"Aahh… Aaahhh… Hmmpphhh.. " Desahan Xiumin semakin sering dan keras, Jongdae mulai bersuara dan mendesah bersama wanita itu.

"Aaahhh…. Aaahh.. Aaaaahhhhh….. Jongdaaeeee-aaahhhh." Wanita itu meneriakan nama Jongdae sambil mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuhnya langsung melemas dan sedikit merosot dari tempat duduknya.

Jongdae kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar, tapi tak memperlambat kocokan di penis dan genggaman di buah zakarnya. Berusaha untuk segera menyusul Xiumin mencapai klimaksnya. "Aahhh.. Aaahh…" Akhirnya Jongdae bisa mencapai puncaknya. Spermanya menyemprot dan berakhir meleleh di paha Xiumin.

Jondae kemudian membersihkan dan merapihkan dirinya. Ia pun mengelap cairan putihnya yang berada di paha wanita sexy ini. Ia juga membersihkan dan merapihkan Xiumin. Mengelap cairan wanita itu yang meleleh di kursi penumpang. Menaikkan celana dalamnya, mengaitkan kembali bra yang sudah lepas, mengancingkan kemeja itu. Dan menurunkan rok selutut yang dikenakan Xiumin. Dengan posisi Jongdae yang berada di atas Xiumin dan kegiatan yang mengharuskannya menyentuh tubuh wanita itu, adik kecilnya mulai bangun lagi. ' _sial_ ' rutuknya dalam hati. Tapi matanya terpaku pada bibir merah itu. Ia tak dapat menahan godaan dan kemudian mengecup bibir yang sangat menggoda tersebut dan menyesap bagian atas, sedikit menjilatnya. Pertahanannya hampir rubuh, tapi kemudian tersadar dengan bau alcohol yg menyengat berasal dari wanita yang sedang diciumnya saat ini. Dan juga dengkuran lembut yang terdengar dari mulut mungil wanita cantik ini. ' _benar-benar mabuk'_ pikir Jongdae.

Jongdae kembali ke kursi pengemudi, lalu menjalankan mobilnya kearah kompleks apartemen yang dihuni Xiumin. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai supir pengganti.

xiuchen - xiuchen - xiuchen

Halo, aku ngetik ini cuman dalam 3 jam. karena inget bentar lagi ultah Chen makanya ide langsung lancar, jari pun meluncur dan mengetik cerita ini dengan mulus.

masih belum tau apa bakalan oneshot, twoshot, atau jadi short fic.

Ceritanya still on progress. Buat yang penasaran dan sabar menunggu silahkan Follow cerita ini, follow authornya juga yaah. favorit juga. And Review please, gak akan update sebelum ada yg ngereview. hehehe (maaf saya hanya author baru yg haus akan review)

Terimakasih yang sudah baca. sampai jumpa lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi itu XIumin hendak berangkat kerja. Rasa pening sisa mabuk semalam masih terasa olehnya, walau sudah berkurang akibat obat penghilang mabuk yang ia temukan di tasnya.

Di dalam lift apartemennya Xiumin masih bingung memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa pulang kerumah. Ia ingat kalau ia berhasil menghabiskan enam botol soju semalam setelah gagal menggoda salah satu rekan kerjanya.

Xiumin sudah berusia 28 tahun, dan sudah menjadi karyawan senior sekaligus kepala divisi di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah mulai rewel dan berisik menyuruhnya untuk segera mencari pasangan dan menikah. Tapi Xiumin masih menikmati masa lajangnya yang bebas. Bermain bersama temannya, pergi ke klub setiap akhir pekan bahkan berganti partner untuk memuaskan nafsu dan kebutuhan birahinya.

Malam itu Xiumin ingat, ia sedang berusaha menggoda salah satu seniornya. Lelaki itu seorang duda, dan mereka pun sudah pernah beberapa kali tidur bersama. Tapi godaan dan rayuannya tidak berhasil, sepertinya seniornya itu sedang mengincar karyawan yang lebih muda dari pada Xiumin.

Xiumin kesal bukan hanya karena rayuannya gagal, tapi juga kesal karena sudah lima bulan ia tidak melakukannya. Terakhir, ia berhubungan seks dengan seorang pria yang ia temui di klub malam. Hingga akhir-akhir ini mereka bertemu kembali beberapa kali, tapi pria itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Kembali dari lamunannya. Xiumin berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemennya menuju ke parkiran. Ketika sudah mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari tasnya dan hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Lalu ia berbalik.

"Xiumin- _ssi_.." ia melihat seorang pria berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

Ketika sampai di hadapannya pria itu sedikit terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali berbicara pada Xiumin. "Maaf Xiumin- _ssií.."_

"Iya,,, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Xiumin berusaha menenangkan nada bicaranya.

Ia tahu siapa pria ini.

Pria itu menghampirinya sedikit kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Pria itu pun tersenyum canggung. Bentuk dari sudut bibirnya yang melengkung membuat pria itu sungguh terlihat lucu dan imut.

"Ah ini… saya hanya ini berbicara mengenai tadi malam…"

"TADI MALAM…?" Xiumin kembali bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak. Berfikir dalam kepalanya apa yang sudah ia lakukan ketika mabuk. Ingatannya masih jelas bahwa lima bulan yang lalu lelaki itulah yang mabuk dan Xiumin menggodanya. Tapi apa Xiumin kembali menggodanya walau ia yang sedang mabuk. Tapi Xiumin juga bingung dimana mereka bertemu.

Ya, pria ini adalah pria yang Xiumin temui lima bulan yang lalu. Yang membuat Xiumin masih mengingat malam panas mereka adalah perlakuan pria itu kepadanya. Walaupun sedang mabuk percintaan mereka tidak menggebu-gebu, tapi justru perlahan dan manis. Sentuhannya pelan tapi sensual. Matanya tak pernah berhenti menatap Xiumin. Membuat sensasi yang ditimbulkan bertambah. Itu merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Xiumin, walau ia yakin bahwa pria itu benar-benar mabuk.

Dan belakangan ini mereka bertemu kembali. Dari situlah Xiumin tahu bahwa pria itu bekerja sebagai supir panggilan dan bernama Kim Jongdae.

"Eh..?" Jongdae sedikit kebingungan kenapa Xiumin berteriak kepadanya.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku. Kenapa dengan tadi malam?"

"Sebenarnya seseorang memanggilku semalam untuk menjadi supir pengganti, dan ternyata Xiumin- _ssi_ lah yang harus aku antar. Dan maaf, tapi tadi malam aku belum mendapat bayaranku." Jongdae tersenyum canggung lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Pipi Xiumin merona, entah karena malu belum membayarnya, atau karena melihat senyuman Jongdae yang mempesona. Ia segera mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya. Kemudian membayarkan sejumlah uang kepada Jongdae.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku telah merepotkanmu."

"Ah tidak masalah." Jawab Jongdae

Xiumin kemudian mengangguk berniat untuk menyudahi pertemuan ini, lalu berbalik hendak membuka pintu mobilnya. Tapi suara pria itu kembali memanggilnya.

"Maaf Xiumin- _ssi._ "

Xiumin kemudian berbalik lagi, sedikit kaget. Ia menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya ada apa.

"Anu… apa kau akan berangkat ke kantor?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku menumpang. Ah aku akan menyetir untukmu. Kali ini gratis."

"Eh?" Xiumin sedikit kaget. Kemudian Jongdae menarik lengannya, mengantarnya ke sisi lain mobil itu. Kemudian membukakan pintu mobil. Mempersilahkan Xiumin masuk kedalam mobil. Masih sedikit bingung, Xiumin menuruti permintaan Jongdae, masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang dibagian depan.

Jongdae kemudian menyalakan mobil dan mengemudikannya menuju kantor Xiumin. Baru saja keluar dari parkiran komplek apartemennya Xiumin berniat untuk menaruh tasnya di bangku belakang. Tapi ia menemukan beberapa tisu berserakan di lantai mobilnya. Dia meraihnya satu lalu tercium bau yang cukup familiar. Xiumin terkejut, tiba-tiba ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin diperjalan pulang.

Semenjak ia menghabiskan malam bersama Jongdae, Xiumin selalu membayangkan pria itu ketika ia bermain solo. Ia terlalu kesepian malam itu. Dan Xiumin yakin bahwa ia melakukannya lagi. Melakukannya lagi didepan Jongdae. Dan bahkan meneriakan namanya saat klimaks.

' _Sial…! Apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam? Jika tadi malam aku benar-benar melakukan itu berarti aku melakukannya di depan Jongdae. Ya Tuhan. Aku sudah gila. Jongdae pasti sengaja datang pagi ini. Oh bunuh saja aku.'_

Xiumin benar-benar malu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongdae. Memilih untuk melihat pemandangan di luar kaca mobilnya. Berharap Jongdae tidak menyadari perubahan warna wajahnya yang sekarang sudah merona merah.

Tapi sepertinya Xiumin sedang benar-benar tidak beruntung.

"Ehm,, Ehm,,"

"Sepertinya kau baru saja mengingat kejadian semalam."

Xiumin merutuk dalam hatinya ' _Haruskah aku meloncat dari mobil. Perjalanan sampai kantor masih jauh. Tolong bunuh saja aku.'_ Xiumin masih saja terdiam, dan memilih untuk terus menatap ke jendela mobilnya sembari berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Jongdae baru saja katakan.

Jongdae kembali menambahkan. "Terima kasih."

Xiumin berbalik menatap pria yang sedang mengemudi tersebut. ' _Terima kasih? Memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Ralat! Apa yang sudah kita lakukan? Apa aku menggodanya lagi?_ ' Mata Xiumin membelalak, seolah memberi tanda tanya besar.

Jongdae hanya menoleh sebentar sambil menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat menikmatinya."

Terbersit dalam fikiran Xiumin jika ia benar-benar menggoda Jongdae lagi, habis sudah harga dirinya. Ia harus melawan balik. Ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia memutuskan untuk mempermainkan lelaki itu.

Kesempatan emas.

"Apa yang kau nikmati memangnya?" Xiumin memiringkan posisi duduknya sehingga ia bisa menatap Jongdae dengan jelas

"Yang semalam."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam?" Balas Xiumin ditambah dengan tatapan sensual yang ia berikan.

Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu mulai gelapan. Mulai bingung mencari cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Sedangkan Xiumin semakin menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dengan tatapan dan posisi yang menggoda tentunya.

"Kau tahu.. semalam kau mabuk dan melakukan sesuatu." Wajah Jongdae memerah. Haruskah ia menyebutkannya secara gamblamg.

Xiumin masih menatapnya intens. Mengerling ketika mata mereka bertemu. Berharap lelaki itu sadar bahwa ia sekarang sedang diserang balik.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingat."

"Kau semalam mabuk dan membuka pakaianmu, kemudian…." Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Jongdae sudah dibuat kaget dengan perkataan Xiumin.

"Kau membuka pakaianku? Apa kau memanfaatkanku?"

"Tidak! Aku bilang kau membuka pakaianmu sendiri, bukan aku yang membuka pakaianmu. Dan juga aku tidak melakukannya dengan wanita mabuk."

"Oh. Tapi kau melakukannya ketika kau mabuk!"

Jongdae tergelak. Dia tidak mengerti perkataan wanita yang duduk disebelahnya ini."Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jelas-jelas kau tadi bilang aku melakukannya ketika mabuk."

"Apa aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" Jongdae menaikkan nada suaranya. Tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi untuk mengemudikan mobil yang saat ini mereka tumpangi. Kemudian memutuskan untuk menepikan kendaraan mereka.

Jongdae teringat kejadian lima bulan yang lalu. Ketika itu ia mabuk disebuah klub bersama teman-temannya. Tapi ketika ia bangun dipagi hari, ia menemukan dirinya berada di kamar sebuah motel tanpa satu pun pakaian menempel di tubuhnya. Dan tanpa satu orang pun berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Jongdae takut jika ia melukai seseorang. Jongdae takut jika ia menyakiti seseorang, _lagi_.

.

Jongdae membuka sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan, lalu merubah posisi duduknya sehingga menghadap Xiumin yang duduk disebelahnya. Sorot matanya berubah. Xiumin merasa ia bisa terbakar hanya dengan tatapan pria disebelahnya tersebut. Rasa takut menyelimuti hatinya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu lima bulan yang lalu?" Jongdae bertanya dengan nada yang tenang, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengintimidasi dibalik itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Entah kenapa Xiumin ingin berkata jujur tapi otaknya tidak mengizinkannya.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku. Aku bertanya baik-baik"

"Apa kau dan aku pernah melakukan sesuatu lima bulan yang lalu?"

"Aku tidak menger…." Xiumin merutuk dalam hati, kenapa bibirnya tidak bisa berkata jujur.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendesahkan namaku ketika kau bermasturbasi?"

' _sial, aku benar-benar melakukan hal itu dihadapannya'_ Xiumin malu dan merasa terpojok. Ia seperti tikus yang berada dalam perangkap sang kucing. "Kapan aku melakukannya?" Xiumin berkelit, tetapi tatapannya menantang pria di depannya.

"Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu?"

Manik mata Xiumin membulat, mencapai kapasistas maksimum dari mata sipitnya.

Sebelum Xiumin bisa membalas perkataan itu. Jongdae sudah meloncat dan berada di atasnya. Pria tersebut menciumnya dengan kasar dan dalam. Xiumin berusaha mendorong pria tersebut. Xiumin ingin menolak tapi tubuhnya menikmati perbuatan lelaki ini. Kepalanya tertekan ke sandaran kursi. Dengan dua tangan melingkupi pipinya dan sesekali membelai lehernya. Xiumin sudah lama tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Bibir bagian atasnya dihisap dengan kencang dan juga dijilat dengan kasar. Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya pria itu menggigit bibirnya lalu memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya, lidah mereka bertemu saling bertautan. Bagian dalam mulutnya dijamah. Pria dihadapannya melumat mulutnya seolah-olah bisa dimakan. Xiumin benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa pria dihadapannya ini menciumnya seperti ini. Tidak seperti dipertemuan pertama mereka. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai memanas. Dia ingin membalasnya tapi entah kenapa ia tak mampu. Aura yang keluar dari pria tampan yang sedang menikmati bibirnya ini sangat mengintimidasinya. Mulut Xiumin hanya terbuka pasrah untuk dinikmati, lidahnya ingin ikut bermain tapi seolah ciut oleh kepiawaian lidah asing yang berada dalam mulutnya.

Bukannya hanya bibir dan lidahnya yang yang tidak bisa berkutik, tapi tubuhnya juga lemas. Dan Xiumin tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya.

Detik selanjutnya Xiumin merasa dadanya ditekan dengan kuat, dan diremas secara kasar. Lumatan pada bibirnya semakin menggila ditambah oleh remasan di payudaranya membuat semua indra ditubuhnya seolah lumpuh. Ia ingin mendorong pria yang berada di atasnya ini. Cukup sadar apa yang terjadi padanya merupakan pelecehan. Tapi dorongan yang tangannya lakukan sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Nafas Xiumin sudah terengah-engah dibalik ciuman gila yang sedang ia alami. Kemudian ia melenguh ketika merasakan sentuhan secara langsung di puting dan payudaranya. Entah kapan kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas, dan Xiumin sungguh menyesal menggunakan bra dengan pengait di depan. Ia juga merasakan pilinan di puncak payudaranya tersebut, disusul dengan tekanan dan remasan pada payudaranya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang merespon sentuhan tersebut. Xiumin sadar jika sekarang selangkangannya mulai basah. Tapi dengan lenguhan tadi Xiumin bisa bernafas dengan bebas karena mulutnya sudah berhenti dikerjai oleh seseorang.

Tapi sekarang ia merasakan nafas seseorang di lehernya. Ia sadar jika lehernya sedang dihujani oleh ciuman disemua sisi, lalu ia juga merasakan lidah, jilatan, basah dan hawa dingin yang menggelitik lehernya, bercampur dengan remasan dan permainan tangan disemua bagian payudaranya. Matanya membelalak ketika sadar ada tangan yang membelai selangkangannya dibalik celana dalam yang sudah basah. Tidak hanya berhenti disitu ia merasa rok yang ia kenakan ditarik ke atas lalu celana dalam yang ia kenakan ditarik paksa hingga robek, dan sekarang tangan itu bersentuhan langsung dengan vaginanya.

Dengan kasar jari tangan itu masuk ke dalam vaginanya mencari klitorisnya kemudian memainkan dan memilin bagian tubuh sensitifnya itu. Permukaan kulit tangan yang kasar semakin menambah sensai yang dinding vagina Xiumin rasakan. Lalu dengan paksa jari itu masuk ke dalam dirinya dan digerakkan keluar masuk seolah sedang menggenjot lubang kewanitaannya. Ditambah dengan hisapan dan gigitan di puting payudaranya.

"aahhh… tolooonnggg…. Ah. Ahh.. ahhh.. hen… ti… kan…." Xiumin tau hal ini sudah tidak benar. Air mata sudah mengalir dikedua pipinya walau ia tak terisak. Otaknya tau bahwa hal yang sedang dilakukan pria tersebut salah, tapi tubuhnya berkata tidak dan memilih menikmatinya. Pikirannya sudah kosong, kabut sudah menyelimuti matanya. Ia tahu ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan pria tersebut. Ia merasa tusukan jari diselangkangannya semakin kencang bersamaan dengan kedutan yang ia rasakan di dinding vaginanya. Sensasi remasan, hisapan, jilatan, dan usapan tangan yang kasar di payudaranya semakin menebalkan dan mengeruhkan penglihatannya ditambah air mata yang masih menggenang di sana. Pinggangnya ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan jari yang sedang menggagahinya. Semakin cepat ketika ia merasakan kenikmatan langit ketujuh akan segera ia rasakan. Lenguhan dan desahan tak henti ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Kemudian gigitan di putingnya dan tusukan jari yang keras kedalam vaginanya membuat ia sampai pada puncak kenikmatan itu. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan ringan, sedikit terangkat sambil vaginanya mencengkram jari yang berada didalamnya. Kepalanya pening seketika. Vaginanya basah ketika merasakan cairan mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya lemas, tidak bertenaga. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan apa yang baru saja tubuhnya alami.

Xiumin bisa merasakan bahwa jari yang berada dalam dirinya perlahan keluar. Lalu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh permukaan vaginanya, kemudian ia memutuskan sedikit membuka matanya. Melihat bahwa pria didepannya sedang berfokus pada bagian bawah dirinya. Tatapannya serius, ekspresi wajahnya datar. Xiumin tidak bisa membacanya. Kemudian sadar bahwa lelaki tersebut sedang membersihkannya. Mengelap cairan yang meleleh diantara pahanya dengan tisu. Setelah itu menurunkan roknya yang sudah naik ke perut. Entah kemana celana dalamnya yang robek tadi. Kemudian pria itu juga mengelap tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat bercampur air liur pria tersebut. Mengaitkan kembali branya. Mengancingkan kemejanya yang sudah kusut. Lalu jari pria itu sekarang berada di bibirnya, mengusapnya. Kemudian beralih ke wajahnya, mengelap air mata dan keringat yang bercampur dan mulai mongering. Merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Mata mereka kemudian bertemu, tatapan mata itu masih tak bisa dibaca oleh Xiumin. Kemudian jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis. Pria tersebut kembali menciumnya tapi begitu lembut dan sensual. Xiumin kembali teringat perasaan yang ia rasakan lima bulan yang lalu. Pikirannya kacau.

.

.

"Kau masih harus bekerja. Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Jongdae kemudian kembali ke kursi pengemudi, sadar bahwa Xiumin masih terdiam ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman Xiumin. Menahan diri agar tidak melumat kembali wanita itu. Kemudian memasangkan sabuk pengamannya sendiri dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Mengendarainya menuju tempat Xiumin bekerja.

.

Mereka sampai di basement kantor Xiumin.

"Kita sudah sampai." Jongdae kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Kemudian berpindah ke sabuk pengaman yang Xiumin kenakan.

 _Plak…_ Xiumin menampar pipi Jongdae.

"Akal sehatmu sudah kembali. Syukurlah." Jongdae berkata sambil memegangi pipinya tetapi raut mukanya tetap datar. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Xiumin menatapnya tajam. Ditatapan itu ada kemarahan, tapi justru kekecewaanlah yang mendominasi. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti perasaan Jongdae.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti malam." Ucap Jongdae sambil menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Xiumin dan mencium kening Xiumin. Walau ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

XIUCHEN – CHENMIN – XIUCHEN – CHENMIN – XIUCHEN – CHENMIN – XIUCHEN – CHENMIN

.

.

Halo,,, terimakasih yang sudah follow, favorit dan reviews. Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah membaca. Ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Buat new reader yang penasaran kelanjutannya silahkan difollow story sama authornya juga boleh.

Semoga tulisan aku tidak mengecewakan. Buat yang berkenan tolong kritik dan sarannya. Terimakasih.

Jangan lupa streaming Kokobop yaa. :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Xiumin sudah berkendara selama dua jam. Entah kemana tujuannya dia hanya terus mengemudi tak tentu arah. Dan sekarang ia telah berada di pinggir Sungai Han.

Perasaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Pertama, ciuman itu. Ketika Jongdae selesai membersihkan dan merapihkan keadaan Xiumin, pria tersebut malah menciumnya lembut. Dan manis. Keinginannya untuk marah dan memaki seketika sirna.

Kedua, ketika kemarahannya kembali terkumpul. Bahkan ia mampu untuk menampar pria itu, tapi bukan kemarahan balik yang ia dapatkan. Justru kecupan di keningnya yang sarat makna membuat hatinya menghangat.

Ciuman dan kecupan lembut yang dilakukan Jongdae membuatnya bingung. Jongdae seperti menyiramkan alkohol dilukanya. Rasa sakit dan perih luar biasa datang setelahnya, tapi itu juga dimaksudkan agar luka itu tidak terkena infeksi atau bertambah parah.

Xiumin sudah mengabari rekan kantornya bahwa ia tidak akan masuk untuk bekerja. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke apartemennya untuk beberapa hari karena pasti pria itu akan mencarinya. Ia belum siap.

Ia belum siap bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

Ia belum siap untuk mendengar penjelasan pria itu.

Ia belum siap untuk mengakui apa yang membuatnya sampai sesakit hati ini.

ia belum siap.

Hatinya tidak siap.

Walau ia tahu pria itu sudah mempunyai tempat di hatinya.

Ia takut luka akan kembali tertoreh di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Jongdae tidak bisa bertemu dengan Xiumin. Dihari Jongdae 'menyentuh' Xiumin, sepulangnya kerja ia langsung berjalan ke kantor Xiumin. Kemudian masuk ke basement parkir kantor tersebut menuju area tempat Jongdae memarkirkan mobil Xiumin pagi tadi. Tapi mobil itu tidak ada di tempatnya.

Jongdae memutuskan untuk mencari mobil tersebut. Setelah 30 menit berkeliling di parkiran itu ia masih tidak bisa menemukan mobil berwarna biru metallic milik Xiumin. Ia yakin ini masih sore dan waktu kerja kantoran belum berakhir. Dan juga parkiran itu masih penuh dengan mobil karyawan lainnya.

Jongdae memutuskan masuk ke dalam kantor dan bertanya apakah ia bisa menemui Xiumin. Tapi jawaban dari resepsionis kantor itu mengatakan bahwa hari ini Xiumin tidak masuk kerja.

Lalu ia pergi ke komplek apartemen tempat Xiumin tinggal, tapi tetap tidak menemukan mobil Xiumin di parkiran apartemen itu. Ia masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen itu, memencet bel di pintu rumah Xiumin tapi tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari dalam. Ia menunggu sampai tengah malam. Tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Xiumin.

Keesokkan hari dan beberapa hari setelahnya ia tidak dapat mencari atau menemui Xiumin. Karena tidak focus dengan pekerjaannya ia melakukan kesalahan. Dan berakhir dengan harus bekerja lembur selama beberapa hari. Bahkan harus masuk kerja diakhir pekan.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah tepat 10 hari ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Xiumin. Ia sudah hampir menyerah.

Ini sudah jam 8 malam. Dan langit sudah gelap. Jongdae berjalan gontai kearah tempat tinggal Xiumin. Hatinya membuncah ketika melihat mobil yang ia kenali terparkir dibarisan terdepan parkiran apartemen itu. Ia segera masuk kedalam gedung apartemen.

Tidak sabar menunggu pintu lift terbuka ia memutuskan untuk menaiki anak tangga ke lantai empat. Memencet bel apartemen Xiumin, bersembunyi ke samping agar ia tidak terlihat ketika Xiumin membuka pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka Jongdae segera melompat sehingga berada tepat didepan pintu. Xiumin berdiri disana dengan celana pendek yang memamerkan paha putih nan mulusnya, beserta kemeja _baby blue_ oversize dengan tiga kancing teratas terbuka dan ditarik kebelakang badannya, memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih beserta bahu dan tulang selangkanya yang begitu sexy.

Jongdae belum pernah melihat Xiumin dengan balutan pakaian casual seperti ini. Dan ia pun tahu wanita yang berada di depannya ini selalu mempunyai pesona tersendiri. Pesona yang selalu memikatnya.

Pesona yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas dan terbakar. Yang membuatnya ingin merengkuh tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Jongdae tersadar dari lamunannya. Melihat bahwa Xiumin sudah mundur selangkah dan akan menutup pintu apartemennya.

Dengan sigap ia pun segera menahan pintu itu. Sedikit mendorongnya dan menerobos masuk kedalam. Lalu berbalik memandangi Xiumin. Tangan wanita itu masih berada di gagang pintu, dan pintu pun masih terbuka.

"Keluar sekarang atau aku akan berteriak!" Matanya menatap Jongdae dengan tajam. Tapi Jongdae tidak bergeming.

"TOLOOOOONG…"

' _BLAM'_

Jongdae menabrakkan dirinya pada Xiumin, mendorong wanita cantik itu hingga punggungnya menempel ke pintu hingga tertutup. Tidak hanya itu. Jongdae membungkam mulut cantik itu agar tidak berteriak. Tapi bukan dengan tangan, melainkan oleh mulutnya sendiri.

Berniat hanya untuk membungkam mulut si cantik yang berhadapan dengannya. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari sentuhan kedua bibir itu justru memabukkan Jongdae. Ia tidak bisa melawan keinginan alamiah dari tubuhnya untuk menikmati bibir Xiumin.

Jongdae menciumnya dengan rakus. Melumat bibir Xiumin. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir wanita itu seolah tidak ada habisnya. Xiumin pun tidak menghalangi Jongdae untuk masuk dan menjelajah kedalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka bertemu dan saling bertautan. 10 hari tidak bertemu benar-benar menyiksa mereka berdua. Mereka seolah haus dan lapar akan rasa dari masing-masing.

Nafsu dan kerinduan begitu mendominasi saat ini.

Menutupi kemarahan dan akal sehat mereka.

Tidak hanya mulut yang bekerja. Sekarang tangan Jongdae pun mulai melakukan pergerakan. Bermula dengan mengelus bahu wanita yang sedang dicumbunya. Lalu berpindah ke pipi dan turun ke leher. Lalu semakin turun perlahan ke dada Xiumin. Awalnya ia hanya mengusap lembut, kemudian sedikit remasan. Lalu tekanan di bagian puncak dada itu oleh ibu jarinya. Kemudian remasan, cubitan dan tekanan semakin liar di payudara yang masih terbungkus kain tersebut menyebabkan lenguhan dari Xiumin.

Akal sehat Jongdae kembali. Ia menyudahi ciuman tersebut, lalu mundur perlahan. Ia tahu ini salah. Tujuannya bertemu dengan wanita ini adalah untuk berbicara, meminta maaf dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi lima bulan yang lalu. Bukannya malah menerkam dan mencumbunya seperti seorang bajingan.

 _Ah_ Jongdae ingat.

Ia memang seorang _bajingan_.

.

Xiumin masih memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dari sentuhan yang ia rasakan didadanya. Tapi ciuman di bibirnya dan juga sentuhan ditubuhnya mendadak hilang. Hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan dapat kembali ia rasakan karena sentuhan ditubuhnya telah berhenti. Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat lelaki yang baru saja mencumbunya sudah menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Dengan kepala menunduk, menatap lantai dan ekspresi penyesalan tersirat di wajahnya yang tegas itu.

Hatinya serasa ditikam sebilah pisau, _sakit._ Ia tidak ingin bertemu pria itu, karena sampai sekarang hatinya belum siap. Tapi ketika pria itu menerkamnya dan merengkuhnya ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan itu, ia juga tahu tubuhnya tidak dapat berbohong. Ia menginginkan pria itu. Walau ia tahu bahwa ia akan terluka. Karena pria itu hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Karena ia tahu pria itu sudah memiliki wanita lain di hatinya.

.

"Maaf."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menciummu."

Xiumin masih berdiri mematung, menundukkan kepalanya. "Menciumku pun tak masalah." Seringai pahit menghiasi wajah Xiumin. "Tenang saja. Aku tahu kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku."

"Tidak! Tolong jangan berfikir seperti itu."

"Tolong jangan salah paham!" Nada putus asa terdengar di telinga Xiumin.

Pria dihadapannya masih menatap lantai dengan raut muka bersalah. Tapi Xiumin sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia sakit hati karena ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah ciuman panas mereka tadi. Setengah berlari Xiumin melemparkan badannya pada tubuh pria itu. Mencium dan melumat bibir pria yang masih berdiri mematung. Kemudian menyelipkan lidahnya, berharap pria dihadapannya mau membuka mulutnya. Tapi dorongan dibahunya yang ia terima.

' _Balaslah ciumanku'_

Tak peduli dengan penolakan yang dilakukan pria itu. Xiumin semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Melingkarkan lengannya dileher pria yang ia dambakan. Tapi dorongan penolakan kembali ia terima.

' _Kumohon habiskan malam ini bersamaku'_

Xiumin mulai frustasi. Ia kemudian memindahkan lengannya ke dada sang pria, berusaha menggodanya dengan memainkan nipple sang pria dari balik bajunya. Dorongan dan penolakan yang ia terima mulai melemah.

' _Ya.. malam ini saja. Untuk terakhir kalinya."_

Dan serangan terakhir Xiumin, tangannya sudah berada diantara paha pria tersebut. Membelai dan meremas gundukan yang membesar itu. Memainkannya dari luar celananya. Xiumin mulai merasakan remasan di pundaknya bukan dorongan, dan juga ciumannya berbalas. Bahkan sekarang sang pria yang mendominasi.

Rasa frustasi masih menyelimuti perasaan Xiumin. Tapi sekarang ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah meraih puncak kenikmatan bersama pria yang ia dambakan.

 _Perasaannya,_ bisa ia urus nanti.

.

.

Xiumin mendorong Jongdae hingga jatuh terduduk di sofa apartemennya. Kemudian segera melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya. Dengan gesit Xiumin duduk mengangkang di pangkuan Jongdae. Ia harus bergerak cepat, takut jika pria itu berubah pikiran lagi.

Bibir mereka kembali berpagutan, terjeda ketika melepaskan kaos yang Jongdae kenakan. Tidak hanya mulutnya yang bekerja, Xiumin pun menggerakkan pinggangnya menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih terhalang oleh pakaian.

Xiumin merasakan tangan Jongdae bergeriliya di punggungnya, melepaskan kaitan bra yang dipakainya. Lalu pagutan bibir mereka terlepas dan Xiumin merasakan bibir yang lainnya bergerak menciumi pipinya, lalu pindah ke telinganya dengan jilatan dan sedikit gigitan. Sekarang lehernya pun terjamah, yakin akan melihat _kissmark_ disana keesokkan paginya.

Xiumin sudah merasakan sentuhan dan remasan di dada dan putingnya. Dan sekarang ia pun merasakan daging tak bertulang bermain juga disana. Puncak payudaranya yang sudah menegang itu dihisap dengan kencang, seolah cairan berwarna putih akan keluar dari sana.

Remasan di pantatnya pun ia rasakan. Xiumin mendorong tubuh Jongdae agar bersandar pada sofa. Sekarang gilirannya untuk sedikit memanjakan pria yang ia dambakan itu. Dimulai dari gigitan ditelinga terus menjalar ke leher, kemudian turun ke bahu. Tidak hanya bibir dan mulutnya saja yang bekerja tangannya pun terus menjelajah tubuh pria yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

Bahu yang kekar, lengan yang berotot dan perut kencang yang memiliki tonjolan-tonjolan bakal _sixpack_ sudah dijamah oleh tangan Xiumin. Bagian selatan dari tubuh Jongdae pun sudah Xiumin belai, sekarang ia sedang berkutat dengan kancing celana jeans dan juga resletingnya. Menyelinap kebalik jeans itu merasakan kejantanan yang sudah mengembung.

Mendadak sebuah dorongan Xiumin rasakan, dan sekarang ia sudah berbaring di sofa dengan Jongdae di atasnya. Takut ketika interaksi sentuhan mereka sedikit berkurang, Xiumin segera melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jongdae menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang dalam dan panas.

.

Mereka berdua sudah bertelanjang bulat sekarang. Xiumin tau bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia memang yakin jika dirinya ingin melakukan ini. Tapi dia bimbang apa ia bisa menanggung sakit hati yang akan hadir setelah semuanya telah terjadi.

Xiumin mendorong tubuh Jongdae dengan _mantap_. Ia menghentikan sentuhan dan belaian yang Jongdae lakukan pada tubuhnya. Merasa ia sudah cukup siap dan basah untuk menerima pria itu di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia kembali memposisikan Jongdae untuk duduk dan bersandar di sofa abu-abu apartemennya. Duduk mengangkang di pangkuan Jongdae dan kembali memagutkan bibir mereka. Tanpa melepas ciuman mereka Xiumin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Satu tangannya berada di pundak sang pria, dan satu lagi tangannya memegang penis pria itu kemudian mengarahkannya ke lubang kenikmatannya sendiri.

Sekali hentakan dan mereka telah menyatu. Xiumin ingin berada di atas kali ini. Ia bertekad untuk memuaskan pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Walaupun ia tidak dapat merebut hati sang pria, tapi ia ingin memastikan bahwa setidaknya pria ini tidak akan melupakan rasanya. Rasa tubuhnya. Rasa bercinta dengannya. Rasa ketika kulit mereka bergesekkan. Dan rasa ketika mereka bersama-sama mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

.

"Ah.. Ah… Ah…"

Xiumin menaikturunkan pinggangnya. Ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya dua kali. Tapi lelaki dihadapannya ini belum sama sekali. Dan entah kekuatan dari mana ia tetap bisa berada di atas. Menaikturunkan dan bergerak cepat diatas Jongdae.

Ia sudah akan klimaks lagi.

"Jongdae~ah.. aahh.. ahh.. _come with me."_

Xiumin semakin cepat menggerakan pinggangnya. Tangannya berada di dada Jongdae memainkan nipple sang pria untuk meningkatkan rangsangannya.

" _Come with me Jongdae~aahhh…"_

Xiumin berbisik ditelinga Jongdae. Tapi pinggang dan tangannya tetap bekerja.

Ia merasakan dekapan Jongdae semakin erat di tubuhnya. Pertanda bahwa pria itu akan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Xiumin meningkatkan kecepatan gerakannya. Instingnya sudah mengambil alih. Klimaksnya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Pinggangnya bergerak tidak beraturan. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kepalanya sedikit pening.

" _Say my name please…"_

Tubuh mereka berdua bergerak semakin tidak beraturan. Tangan Xiumin bermain di rambut Jondae. Meremas dan menjambaknya sebagai pegangan. Sedangkan tangan Jongdae sudah berada di pantat Xiumin, meremas gemas sembari menyalurkan birahinya.

" _Jongdae~aaahh.."_

 _"_ _Xiuminaaahhhh.."_

Mereka berhasil merengkuhnya bersama.

.

.

Xiumin berdiri, memunguti pakaiannya dan segera mengenakannya kembali. Sebelumnya ia berbaring dalam dekapan sang pria beberapa jam. Kelelahan dengan kegiatan panas yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Tunggu… Jujur tujuanku datang kesini bukan untuk ini semua (baca:seks)."

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi lima bulan yang lalu."

Xiumin masih memunggunginya dan terdiam.

"Apakah aku melukaimu?"

' _Tolong katakan tidak´_ batin Jongdae

"Aku sedikit tidak terkendali jika mabuk."

Xiumin masih terdiam, tidak bergeming.

"Aku hanya takut jika aku melukaimu waktu itu." terdengar putus asa di telinga Xiumin.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu padaku."

"Tolong katakan padaku jika memang aku melukaimu!" Nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi.

"JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN AKU DENGAN SEMUA KETIDAKJELASAN INI!" Jongdae tiba tiba berteriak suaranya keras dan tegas. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan bingung dan bimbangnya.

Xiumin terkejut mendengar teriakan Jongdae. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyelimuti perasaannya. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dan tetap pada posisi membelakangi pria yang baru saja berteriak padanya.

"Ya, kita bertemu lima bulan yang lalu." Ucap Xiumin pelan.

"Ya, kita memang menghabiskan malam bersama." Nada suaranya bergetar.

"Dan Ya. Kau telah melukaiku." _Hiks._ Akhirnya satu isakan lolos dari tenggorokkannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Happy Chen Day ! (walau telat)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, favorite dan follow.

Dan tolong jangan berharap banyak sama saya untuk update cepet. Saya cuman gak mau kalian sakit hati aja.

Sekali lagi, review, kritik dan saran kalian sangat berharga buat saya. Soalnya saya ingin bisa improve cara penulisan saya untuk kedepannya.

Untuk yg saran jangan ada nc tiap chapter, Maaf emang dasar otak saya sudah tercemar, jadilah seperti ini. Silahkan dinikmati aja. Hheee. Soalnya tadinya cuman mau bikin twoshoot aja tapi kebablasan.

Oh ya,, ada yang bisa sugest author XiuChen/ChenMin gak? Aku belum nemu soalnya di ffn ini, gak kaya HunHan, ChanBaek atau KaiSo yg bertebaran. Padahal ini official pair kan? aku masih baby EXO-L soalnya. Baru setaun lebih umurnya.

Maaf malah jadi curhat disini. Buat yang berbaik hati silahkan review, favorite dan follow yaa…

Oh iya aku ada twitter di MyeonSoo_L sama instagram di YuMyeonSoo. Siapa tau ada yang mau kenalan. Hehehee.

Terima kasih. :D


End file.
